1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile radio facility, especially a car telephone facility, in which the radio section and further facility components, such as a micro-telephone, control panel and/or portable telephone are arranged spatially separated and are interconnected through junction cables, a cradle being provided for holding the micro-telephone or portable telephone, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
The main components of a mobile radio facility built-in in a motor car, and especially a car telephone facility, are a radio section, an aerial, a control panel and a micro-telephone. For holding the micro-telephone in the motor car a cradle is provided, the micro-telephone being connected through a cable to the cradle and the latter through a further cable joint to the radio section. The connecting cable to the micro-telephone is usually an elastic coiled cord. The micro-telephone and the control panel can be combined into one portable telephone if the keys and display of the control panel are mounted at the back of the portable telephone.
If the mobile radio facility built-in in a motor car comprises a portable telephone, a cable joint is required between the portable telephone cradle and a radio section which is usually mounted in the trunk of a private car. This cable can be plugged into the radio section and the cradle and has therefore wiring connectors on either end.
If in its stead a facility with a control panel separated from a micro-telephone is chosen, a cable joint can be employed leading from the radio section to the micro-telephone or its cradle, respectively, and also to the control panel. This can be effected such that the cable connected to the radio section divides by way of a wiring connector into two cords inside the passenger compartment, one of these two cords being connected by means of a wiring connector to, for example, the telephone cradle mounted on the console between the front seats of the car, and the second cord being connected by means of another connector to the control panel installed in the instrument panel of the private car.
As basic equipment of a motor car adapted to have a car telephone facility built-in at a later date, a cable is provided between the location of a radio section in the trunk and the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The end of the cable in the passenger compartment can then be plugged into the cradle for a portable telephone or ends in an adaptor for a micro-telephone. To this adaptor a first cable can be connected which is linked with the cradle for the micro-telephone and which contains the small number of lines required for the functions of the micro-telephone. A further cable connected to this adaptor contains the leads required for the function of the control panel and is provided with a corresponding multi-pin plug, connecting it to the control panel. However, problems arise when other variants of the equipment are desired or subsequent conversions have to be realized, for example a second subsriber's station in addition to the first subsriber's station in the rear of the car, which in that case requires yet another control panel, or additional equipment with a portable telephone in the rear of the car. The following versions are conceivable:
1. Radio section with one portable radio PA1 2. Radio section with two portable radios PA1 3. Radio section with a control panel and a micro-telephone PA1 4. Radio section with control panel and two micro-telephones PA1 5 Radio section with control panel and micro-telephone and an additional portable telephone PA1 6. Radio facility with two control panels and two micro-telephones